prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica DiLaurentis
Jessica DiLaurentis is Alison and Jason's mother. She attended Alison's funeral in Rosewood with her husband and later returns to Rosewood to help throw a fashion show in honor of her lost daughter, Alison, in Season 2. Season 1 Pilot Jessica is seen in the church, escorting the attendees to their seats. She tells Aria that she asked the other girls to sit in front. When Jenna Marshall arrives she comments that she didn't know that Alison and Jenna were friends to which Spencer replies they weren't. Season 2 In "Never Letting Go," Spencer overhears her father having a heated conversation late at night with someone about Jason being home. Spencer presses redial to discover he was speaking with Jessica DiLaurentis. Later, Jessica invites all the Pretty Little Liars to lunch with her, where she proposes that the girls model Alison's dresses in memorial as a tribute at the end of the fashion show. The girls are creeped out by the thought of wearing their dead friend's clothing, but out of pity for Jessica, accept her offer. Just before the show, Pam, Ashley, Veronica, and Ella quietly express their condolences for Jessica while they sit by together. Jessica and Jason are introduced on stage, then during the show, Jessica sits next to her son. When the tribute is sabotaged, with the word 'bitch' scrawled over Alison's picture, she runs off in a distressed hurry. In this same episode, Jessica has several arguments with Peter Hastings both in person and over the phone, which Spencer notices. One of their arguments involves Jason and his construction in the yards. Later in "Picture This," Veronica echoes the sentiment that the DiLaurentis family cannot be trusted, when she is conversing with Spencer alone in the kitchen. This seems strange, considering how Veronica had pitied her at the fashion show, not letting on that there was any resentment whatsoever. In "I Must Confess," it is revealed that Jessica had ordered Peter to change her mother's will to include Jason after she died, so that it wouldn't seem like Jason is a murder suspect. It is unclear why Peter would engage in such illicit activity, thus threatening his position as a lawyer. Apparently, the DiLaurentis family knows something that Peter desperately wants to forget, and they had hung the fact over his head, forcing him to change the will. Jessica must have known that her mother cut Jason out of the will because he had tried to sell a family heirloom to buy drugs. In "The Naked Truth," Spencer discovers that Jessica and Peter had an affair and that Peter is Jason's biological father. Season 4 She moves back to Rosewood with an agenda, living in her old home, alone, and will become a part of the mystery. In " 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e" Emily and Jessica have a scene together at the DiLaurentis house. Appearances (2/71) Season 1 (1/22) *Pilot Season 2 (1/25) *Never Letting Go Season 4 (TBA) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Trivia *Along with Ian Thomas, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, and Kate Randall, her character has been played by a different actor/actress. *Jessica and Peter Hastings are the parents of Jason. Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Residents Category:People with Affairs Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Parent Category:Females Category:Season 4